lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
* Nos nesesa un parola per "stem", diferente de "radis". En "amamus", "am-" es la radis, e "ama-" es la "stem". "Tronco"? Simon **tronco o tronceta sona bon. jorj **Me pensa ce "tronco" sufisi. El es simple un metafor. Si on dise "tronceta", on pote suposa ce un "tronco" es ance un parte spesial de un parola. Simon **Me ia ajunta "tronco". Simon Car me pais es aora su multe neva, me sujesta: * bal de neva = \n snowball * figur de neva = \n snowman * linia de neva = \n snowline * monton de neva = \n snowdrift * scopineva \vn = \n snowplough (pos "spazzaneve" en italian) – o "limpineva" (ma esta no nesesa es un veculo) * isolida par neva = \a snowed in * neva desjelada = \v sleet; \n sleet; slush **los sona bon. me ta sujeste "om/fem de neva" en loca de "figur". jorj **Eselente. Me ia pone prima "person de neva" per evita la sesime de "om de neva", ma "person de neva" sona bizara. Simon **Tota es ajuntada. Simon Sistemes imajinable *Nos no nesesa verbos con la fini E... Nos ta lasa el per ajetivos e O per averbos : grande (great) > grandi (fa grande) > grando (greatly) / parla, pensa, comi, bevi... (portuges ave sola du formas de partisipios : ANDO e INDO / ADO e IDO ; ance espaniol: ANDO e IENDO / ADO e IDO ; franses, sola un ativa: ANT...) Patric **On pote mensiona ance la sufisas "-'a'''ble/-'''i'ble" : parla / parlable, dise > disi / disible... En eleje la sufisa "-able" en loca de "-ble", elefen fa como franses, esta es tende a un conjuga unica con A (franses, conjuga un, regulal)... (parle/dise, parlant/disant, parlait/disait, etc.) Patric **Si. Ance "-ador". Ma Jorj ia dise ce cambia "-ador" a "-dor" e "-able" a "-ble" es un cambia tro grande. Simon ***La caso de "-ador" no es multe importante car el regarda sola aparatas (aparatOs?) e plu de verbos con "-a" e ance sustantivos... ****El no es tan importante como "-able", ma si on parla comun de "amortadores", on pote comensa pensa ce la radis es "amorta" (vera el es "amorti"). Ma como me ia dise, esta problem toca tota nos sufisas, estra "-nte" e "-da". On pote dise ce esta cualia fa elefen plu interesante, an si sola par permete bromas de parolas! Simon ***La caso de "-able" pote encontra se justi si on aseta la parola "able" con la sinifia de "posable": "Esta es able" (esperanto "ebla", engles "able/unable/disable"... Patric ****Como tu sabe, en esperanto, la sufisas es radises, e pote opera como parolas: "ebla" es un parola. En elefen, es diferente: "disable" no es un combina de du radises, ma un radis sufisada. Me pensa ce "-able" es ja justida car el apare en multe parolas romanica. Me sabe ce tu no gusta "posable". (En la mensas resente, me ia atenta usa plu "cisa" per la averbo – esce tu ia nota?) Ma me no trova ce "posable" es fea, an si se forma es spesial a elefen; el coere bon con la sufisa. Plu, el es un parola tradisional e multe comun usada en la lingua (spesial par Jorj!). Como con "difere" e "segue" ier, es apena posable ce el va cambia! An tal, pos scrive esta, me nota ce la forma "posible" ta permete ce "posable" sinifia "capas de es posada" ("positionable", "posable" en engles, como en "un popa posable"). [Davies|Simon ] ****Me no ia sabe ce "posable" esiste en engles, ance en franses an si no es praticada, ma se sinifia vera difere... Nota que "possible" es con "ss" e se etimolojia difere de "posable" ("Possible" veni de "potere"...) Me trova bon introdui "posible", cual esiste ja en tota la linguas ce me conose, e ce no tota simila "cisa" car el es un ajetivo... Nota ance ce on ta pote eleje "posi/e/a" en loca de "pote" (franses: puisse,puissance... portuges: posso/possa... e italian: possiamo...)Patric ****Vera me ia debe scrive "poseable" per la parola engles. "Posable" esiste ance, como un spele variante, ma el pare es multe min comun. On parla de "poseable action figures". Ma ave asi un usa de "posable figures". Simon ****La radis latina de "pote" conteni un T. Esta deveni S sola en alga formas de la conjuga. Me prefere multe "pote", con se relata clar a "potential" e "potia". "Posi" sinifia "aplica un poso a"! Simon ****Me subita pensa a la relata posa/positiva... Patric *Nos ave plu ce 240 radises verbal con la fini E, e min ce 130 con la fini I. Ce tu vole ce nos fa con parolas como "ambie" e "rie" e "sote", e con "pare" ("pari" es ja un otra verbo)? No, tu sujesta no pote vade. (E Jorj no gusta distingui averbos de ajetivos. Me acorda, estra cuando me es en un umor strana :-) Simon *(regardante la averbos fininte par O, me sabe ja ce no vade per elefen, me sola dise ce me gusta...) **Pardona, me ia malcomprende tu intende, car tu ia scrive "nos no nesesa" e "nos ta lasa", ce pare es recomendas. Simon ***Pardona, me ia espresa me mal. Me intende es sola demostra teorial... Patric *Esetante la verbos con la fini "ie", e la caso de "para/pare/pari", on pote cambia tota de los a A o I... ("sote" (sauté) es en franses un partisipio pasiva o un sustantivo, no un infinitiva, me ta gusta plu bon "soti" o an "saltea"...) *Me pensa ce nos pote distribui plu sistemal la vocales final sin feri la base de elefen. **Verbos: A , I (e IE?) (si nos ta ave sola A e I, e si elefen ta permete nos ta pote ave O/IO per la futur, E/IE per la pasada e U/IU per la nonreal...) **Sustantivos verbal: A , (IE?) , I e nonverbal: O, U o SIN VOCAL (ideal?) **Ajetivos/averbos: E (grande, petite/pice/picole/parve..., otre, mesme, alge, multe, poce...) (e SIN VOCAL?) **Verbos derivada de ajetivos e sustantivos nonverbal: I **Sustantivos composada: O (manico-depresos , serbsco-crovatsca, franso-britan...) *Estas es sola sujestas (a la loca noncoreta!) , en la pratica me continua es ultraortodox... Patric **Ma esce la resulta ta es plu natural? O poca plu esperantin? Simon ***Ambos, natural e esperantin... Esta ce me no gusta es la esita permanente entre elejes sin ce on pote afirma ce un es plu bon ce otra car no ave un base, un razona o un criterio clar... Pare a me ce, regardante esta punto, la linguas propre, ma ance esperantin es plu susedos... (Me sempre demanda a me perce senior Lambda va eleje e aprende elefen... Esce no vos?) Patric ***Un criterio es ce tota parolas con la mesma etimolojia ave la mesma vocal final. Un otra pare es ce nos segue/i la infinitivas romanica, xef espaniol. On pote ance usa la conjuga/declina latina como un criterio. Ma si, me ta gusta vide un lista clar de la regulas per esta. Si nos no conose la regulas, nos no pote judi si un parola es bon. Simon ***Me conose bon senior Lambda. El va aprende lfn cuando la cuantias de parlores e usas deveni sufisinte grande per repaia la labora. Asi en Britan, me conose (triste) ance senior Pigra, ci va aprende lfn sola si el oia el sirca se en se enfantia :-) Simon ***Si me segue o segui tu criterios un (e no du, ma la romanicas ance no...) on no ta ave partisipios pasiva fininte con -eda... Entre portuges e espaniol, multe infinitivas cambia de ER a IR e reversa... Con franses, la difere es ancora plu grande... P.e. Segue/seguente/(seguensa): espaniol: seguir/sigue/sigiente/siguiendo/sequencia, portuges: seguir/segue/seguinte/seguindo/sequência e franses: suivre/suivant/séquence sekãs... Car me no gusta "segueda", me tende a prefere(preferi) segui, ma esta es sujetal (en bresonica, la partisipio pasiva es con et/ed... Patric ***Me dise ce la infinitiva romanica pare es un criterio, no la partisipio pasiva. Si estas difere entre se en romanica, lfn prende la vocal infinitiva e jenerali el a la partisipio. Simon ***Me crede ce me es influeda par a un lado la romanicas (-ado/ido) e a otra lado la linguas plu regulal como esperanto o an bresonica en cual es sola un forma de infinitiva (esperanto) o de partisipio (bresonica)... Si me ave la parola disable, me tende de vole ance un verbo "disa", e si me ave la parola disible, como en la otra linguas, me ta vole la forma "disi"... Cisa me desira un sistem plu simple... La problem inisial es la esita entre verbos con "e" e verbos con "i"... (Nos ave ance a veses problemes entre "e" e "a", como sujeste/sujesta...) Patric ***Me senti la mesma batalia de influes. La sola sufisas ce reteni la vocal de la radis es "-nte" e "-da", donce si on usa frecuente un forma sufisada de un parola, on risca oblida cual es la vocal coreta. An tal, tal es la lingua: si nos repone la sistem, nos repone elefen. Simon ***Cisa nos no ta debe regarda los como sufisas... Patric ***Me no comprende. "-nte" e "-da" es ja sufisas. Simon ***Jeneral, la sufisas ave un vocal inisial propre: -ica, -al, -an, -ador, -able, -eria, -es, -in, -os, etc... Patric ***Donce tu sujesta ce "-nte" e "-da" debe es... ce? "-ante" e "-ada"? Simon ***No! Esta no es posable: on ta confusa volada/volanta de volA e de volE... Ta es posable si nos ta ave sola un sinifia per cada radis como esperanto, bresonica e otras... Nota que franses ave esta problem; "voler" = vola e ruba, ma la forma es la mesma, do es un problem de omonimia/omofonia... Nos debe regarda los nonsufisal : vole/vole-nte/vole-da e vola/vola-nte, vola-da a lado de: vole/vol'able e vola/vol'able, ma sola elefen fa esta, de ce me sabe... Patric